Girl Drama
by Car616Mel
Summary: Georgia wanted to be popular. A popular girl introduces herself to Georgia, but is being friends with the most popular girl in the school what Georgia really wanted? Note: Not really a mean girls fanfic but this story is based on mean girls.


High School Drama

My Name is Georgia Vanderhaven. I am basically you're average high school student. This year I started my senior year at Lakeland High. My parents had transferred from Ohio to New York in the middle of last semester, so I didn't really get to know anyone. At Lakeland High, there are different groups of people segregated on campus. I was a freshman, mixed in a world of geeks, jocks and preps alike. Its funny how one minute you are the most popular girl in school, the next everybody hates you. I also wonder why it is so easy for people to get sucked into the trap of the popular girls.

Hey.

Hey.

Didn't you transfer here sometime last year?

I did. I'm Georgia.

I'm Monica. Did you notice how Crimson piled on the homework; it's only the first day. I mean, you shouldn't pile on homework the first day, at least wait until the third.

Yea really, like they expect us to be prepared for that kind of stuff.

Hey.

Hey, are you going to introduce me to your friend?

Oh yeah, Georgia, Forrest, Forrest, Georgia.

We met 8th period. Monica and I did, anyways.

So, Georgia how do you like senior year?

Well, it's only the first day, so- Yea. This is going to be such a long year.

Hey do you want to do something after school?

Sure.

Yea, sure.

What is fifty two divided by 3?

I have no clue. Georgia, any idea?

17, remainder one.

Thanks.

This is going to be some long year, I haven't even started filling out college apps yet.

I'm hopefully getting into Preston State University. They say it's one of the top colleges.

Preston State?

Yeah, all my cousins went there, and now me. I'm hungry.

Let's go to steak and shake.

Oh, my god that guy is the definition of hot! The one with the green shirt. Wait, I shouldn't be ready to start dating again.

It was 3 months ago, today.

Yea, but I still have feelings for him.

What? Who?

Never mind. What are you all doing two months from Saturday? I'm having my 18th birthday party.

Nothing going on.

Count me in.

Will there be any naked girls? You know I have the hots for naked women.

Forrest!

Hey, I'm being sarcastic, you know?

Yeah.

Good morning class. Welcome to the second day. I hope everybody did their homework.

Here it is.

Anyone else? Peters, Walter? Anyone?

You actually did the homework?

Yeah, I mean why not get it done.

I'll let it slide this once but I want everyone to come to class tomorrow with the assignment in their hands.

Who's the nerd that did her homework?

I don't know, but she came to this school last year.

She obviously doesn't know that actually doing the homework and coming to class is totally un-cool.

Let's eat outside today, its nice out.

Good idea.

Is that Adriana?

Who's Adriana?

Adriana Blaze is only the most popular girl in school. It's sick, I mean guys go nuts over her skinny body and her long black hair. She's more than your average popular bitch, she's a two faced slut. I swear, she's an anorexic faggot.

I don't believe I had a crush on her. Yea, I thought she was hot, but she wasn't interested. She basically spilled her lunch on me last year. See, I asked her out and she's like no way, and totally dissed me in front of everybody.

Really?

Yea and she had the nerve to spread this rumor that I got her pregnant last year. Then, she claimed to miscarry and blamed me. She's the bacterium that makes shower scum. I mean, she thinks she's popular, but people are scared of her.

Yeah, she's a total prostitute. She's a female version of Hitler.

And to think I thought she was-. Okay I still admit it, she's hot but she's a bitch.

Oh, and that's someone you DON'T want to cross paths with. Oh, and to let you know, she has her posse, Stephanie Goya, she's one of the sluttiest people you could meet.

Stephanie who?

Stephanie Goya. Her only friend in the school, they have been inseparable since 9th grade. Stephanie is only a little less the fucked up bitch Adriana is. She goes along with anything Adriana says, and she's-. I can't stand her. They're always talking in class and getting detention.

Adriana is always ditching classes. I don't even know how she passes every year. It's messed up, that the most popular girl in the school is popular by backstabbing people and treating everyone like shit.

Do I have a status? I mean what do people say about me?

That you're the smart girl, the one that always listens in class. I hate to say it, but this is high school still and at high school, popularity is about looks, not smarts.

So they think I'm a geek?

Basically, but that's not a bad thing.

That night I thought about what Forrest and Monica said. I didn't want to be the class geek. I wanted to be known for something other than being smart. High school students hated the goody two shoes. They were the most ignored kids in the school, and I didn't want to be ignored.

You know, it's pretty sad that Georgia is the only student that bothered to do last night's assignment. I know it's only the second day of class, but we need to buckle down.

Don't you understand that some of just got back from summer vacation, and are not ready to buckle down? I think it's unfair you persecute us-

Go Adriana!

Tell her!

Miss Blaze, you just earned yourself a detention. Ms Goya, Mr. Kaufman you will be joining Adriana in detention.

Excuse me, but I don't do detention. It's just pointless, school is punishment enough. What are you trying to do to us?

That's Adriana, she may be popular, but she's a total snob.

Does she expect to get away with this?

She always does. She makes up the stupidest sob stories and they believe her every time.

Davis, Frances, you just earned a detention as well. No talking in class.

Hey, I'll wait for you guys.

Hey, you really don't have to wait for us, you know.

That's ok; it's not your fault. You were just explaining how nasty Adriana was.

Hi Nerd.

Am I really that much of a nerd?

You did the homework, so technically. What's wrong with being a nerd?

Nothing. See you later.

Oh great, now I'm known as the class nerd. Did you hear that guy?

Hey, I'm the class slack-off. What's the big deal of stereotypes anyways?

I'm the class art freak, don't worry. You see, stereotypes don't mean a thing after high school. They just go away after graduation.

So, I'll see you after detention?

Yea, See ya.

Here I was, the class nerd. Why did I have to be the smart one, not that being smart was a bad thing, but me, the class nerd? It didn't seem right.

We had to write a 500 word essay on why talking in class is rude, worst of all, Adriana managed to fake her way out of it with the stupid My Grammy just went in the hospital excuse.

She does it every time.

Remember last year, she told Ms. Foster that her elderly aunt had slipped into a coma and she had to be with her?

Uh huh. I remember.

Guys, do you really think I'm a nerd?

Yea, but that's not a bad thing. You know, you're smart, you'll get into good colleges-.

There's nothing wrong with being smart.

Adriana wasn't in class that day, my guess was she was faking it. It surprised me when she came up to me later that day and asked me for a favor.

Hi. I'm Adriana.

Was Adriana talking to me? Didn't Monica and Forrest tell me to stay away from her? Should I just be nice and say hi?

Oh yea, Hi. You're in my Science class.

Yea, anyways the bitch is failing me, so can I have your notes? I need to get an A on this test just to get a D in the class.

Sure.

So, you're Georgia?

Yea, that would be me.

You're like the smartest girl in the class, right?

Not really, I mean, I just do the homework because I want to you know, pass the class.

What had just happened? Had I been popular girl-ized? There was no way I could tell Forrest and Monica where and who I was hanging with after school, they would call me a traitor. No, not going to happen, so I ended up telling them I couldn't do anything after school.

Hi.

Hey. Here are the notes you wanted.

Thanks. This is my friend Stephanie. Stephanie, this is Georgia, from class.

Hey. You might want to do something about your hair, and makeup.

I don't wear makeup.

We'll fix that because where we're going, there are tons of cute boys.

I was definitely being popular girl-ized.

There, you look great. You should really wear this stuff.

I guess I never thought about wearing it. Where are we going anyways?

To the hottest underage bar in town, where all the cute guys are.

Yea, Adriana and I came here all the time last year, ever since we got our license. It's awesome. So, you're new?

Yeah, actually I moved here last semester from Ohio. I didn't really get to know anyone with me coming in at the end of the semester, you know.

Yeah. So, any guys you like?

Not yet. I mean, not really.

There are so many cute guys at these bars. Fix your hair.

What's wrong with it?

It's falling out of the bun, duh!

Okay.

Hey, there's Trent!

Who?

Trent Kaufman, he was dating that Monica Frances last year, what a loser. Anyway, he came to his senses and dumped her fat ass. I mean nobody likes her, she's such a bum.

You don't like Monica, but why? I don't think she's that bad.

She's a social waste of time, who dresses like that? Oh, and don't get me started on Forrest Crackpot Davis. Talk about geeky, no he's a cross between geek and desperate art freak. Trust me, don't hang with them, they're losers and hanging with them is like-

No, don't even. I swear he's on drugs. He probably pops ecstasy. He asked Adriana for sex last year on top of everything else.

You know he told me I was hot last year? He is such a low life, gay, - no come on, lets go talk to Trent!

Adriana was a stuck up bitch like Forrest and Monica said, but she was also the epitome of popular. She was gorgeous and she knew who the hot boys were. I was stuck, Forrest and Monica were my friends, but Adriana and Stephanie hated them. I didn't want to trash my friends; on the other hand I didn't want to lose a chance at being popular.

Trent, this is Georgia. Georgia, this is Trent Kaufman, the hottest senior you could ever meet.

Hi. So, you go to our school?

Yea, I'm a senior.

Coolness. So, you come here a lot?

No, actually this is my first time.

Well, I'll see you around?

Yeah. Sure.

I felt something that I was unsure of. I thought I liked Trent, but how could I? I met him for only a minute and I couldn't possibly go out with a guy that my friend still had feelings for. I had to shake these feelings, but how?

So, what do you think of Trent?

I really don't know, I kinda like him, but isn't he taken?

He's not dating anyone, he dumped Monica remember? You are way much prettier than her, you know?

Well- I didn't really think about it.

You don't like that Monica do you? She's a total outcast!

I don't hate her; she hasn't given me a reason to.

Honey, you don't have to have a reason to hate someone, you just hate them. I don't have a reason to hate Monica, I just do.

Yea, she's right. Hey, wanna eat off campus tomorrow? The school food totally sucks.

Yea, let's go to that café across the street, their sandwiches are great. Georgia, wanna come?

Sure, that sounds good.

I don't believe myself, I was supposed to be the sweet girl that everybody loved, but I didn't even stick up for my friends. I could see it, I was becoming a Class A bitch, however, it felt good to be hanging with the in crowd. I felt like someone else beside the nerdy A student everyone knew me as, and I wasn't going to screw this up. Now I had to make excuses to why I can't hang with Monica and Forrest. I was starting to really hate myself, but at the same time I was considered the in crowd.

So, what did you do last night?

Homework, what else?

Wanna have lunch with us today?

Oh great, now what was I going to do, if my friends saw me hanging with the popular girls, they would hate me. If the popular girls saw me hanging with my friends they would drop me and there goes my popularity.

Umm I can't. I have a lunchtime detention.

From who?

Umm Mr. Stevens. Yea, I was running in the halls, I was late for class so I got detention.

Well, see ya later.

Hey guys. Oh, shit I forgot my goddamn wallet!

You did? cuz I didn't bring any money either.

Georgia, can you pay for us? We'll pay you back ASAP.

Sure.

Thanks. Let's get some real food; I am so fucking sick of the crap the school offers us.

I know right. So, you think Trent is hot?

Kind of, I just met him, and I probably won't see him much anyways.

You should ask him out.

Yea, I am sure he'll say yes.

I'll have a chocolate latte and a chicken club sandwich.

That waiter is dressed like such a fucking dike.

I know, right. Georgia, look at that guy, he is wearing a pink shirt, and in the rules of fashion, only dike men wear pink shirts.

Yea, he does look skanky.

I am having a party on October 1 and you're invited.

Cool. I'm in. Wait, didn't I just promise Monica I would be at her birthday party? What have I turned in to? Was I putting Adriana before my friends?

You don't like Monica, do you? I see you talking to her in class. You don't like her do you?

I don't have anything against her and there's nothing wrong with being friendly. We're not close or anything though.

Just checking, because you can't be friends with us and her, it's just- she's such a dick.

Oh, look at the time, we should go to class, yeah right.

You skip class? I've never skipped class in my life.

Sweetie, skipping class is what we do best, you'll catch on. You're popular now, remember. It looks like we have a lot to teach you.

Okay. Will we get caught?

That is the thing; we try not to get seen outside of school. All we do is forge notes from the nurse or other authority saying that we are sick or that we have other obligations, and they believe us. It's easy.

I admit, Adriana's behavior could get us into serious trouble, but I felt cool whenever I was around her. I was a part of something that I wanted to be a part of. I was no longer the class nerd that did her homework. I was a risk taker and I liked it.

Hey, you survived your first detention.

Yeah.

So, what did he do to you? Make you write an essay?

Uhhh yeah.

So, who are you asking to the winter dance?

Uhhh I have no clue.

I would be going with Trent if he didn't break up with me.

Here was my chance to get the 411 on Trent Kaufman, without telling Monica that I liked him or that I knew who he was. Who is Trent?

Trent is the jackass that broke up with me last year. He said he had a girlfriend in another state.

Do you still like him? In that way?

I still have some feelings for him, but he probably doesn't feel the same way.

What would you do if you found out someone very close to you liked him?

It depends. If they liked him, I couldn't blame them, but if they asked him out and knew I still had feelings for him-.

Oh.

Why, do you like him?

Oh great, what was I going to do, tell my good friend that I had a crush on her ex?

I thought he was cute, but-. You know.

It's okay, really.

Hey, I gotta run. I told my mom I would be home by now.

See ya.

Was I starting to lead a double life? It sure seemed like it. I was trying to keep my two social worlds separate and it was hardly working. I also wondered why Adriana was pushing me to be with Trent.

Hi

Hi.

So, have you talked to Trent yet?

No. I- I don't feel comfortable.

Do you want me to do it for you? I can.

I will, when I'm ready.

Hey, if you need support, you can ask me.

Thanks.

No problem, by the way, I need some money to go shopping, I have like nothing.

Uhh, how much?

Like 20 bucks. We're friends, right.

Yea sure.

I started to wonder if Adriana was using me, but then again, she did say she would talk to Trent for me. But wait, did she know I was secretly friends with Monica? Was she trying to blow my cover so Monica and I would hate each other?

Hello?

Hey, did Adriana call you?

Yeah she did. You don't think she's using me, do you. I mean, I heard she can be a bitch sometimes.

Adriana is not using you, she's a true friend. See, she doesn't like a lot of people, so if she talks to you, then you're popular material.

Okay.

Hey, gotta go.

Okay bye.

Talk to you later, hoe.

What?

Oh, it's just something Adri and I say to each other and now that you're in our group, we say it to you too.

Okay, see ya around hoe.

Bye.

Little did I know, I was going to be in a lot of trouble the next day

What were you doing last night? I tried to call you like 3 times.

My dad was on the phone with my aunt Bertha. Where had I heard that excuse before?

I didn't know you had an aunt Bertha.

Something is up; you have skipped out on us, and haven't answered our calls.

Oh great, cornered. Nothing, I've been under a lot of stress, you know with deciding on college, and ACT prep, its just gotten to me I guess.

You haven't eaten lunch with us in a week. Something is up.

I really don't want to talk about it. I have to go.

Why were you talking to Forrest and Monica? That is against the rules of being popular.

Look, hang with us, you get popularity and boys, hang with them, and remain unpopular.

You're right; I don't need to be friends with them.

You were friends with them?

I was friends with them. I guess I didn't think badly of them.

You need to stop talking to them, or else you can't hang with us. There is a fine line between us and those two.

Okay.

For the next few weeks, I was living a double life. While I was trying to avoid Monica and Forrest, I was trying to not let them know who I was hanging with. At the same time, if I did happen to talk to Monica and Forrest, I had to make up excuses for not being able to hang with them. One minute I was the popular two faced scumbag that trash talked everybody and the next I was the sweet nerd that wanted to please everybody.

Hey, why have you been avoiding us, it's like we hardly talk anymore?

I've just been busy. I don't know what the big deal is anyways!

You've been lying to us, and is it just coincidence that you and Adriana have not showed up for class twice in one week!

What makes you think I've been hanging with Adriana?

What do you think I am? A fucking idiot? Tell the truth, okay?

No, I swear.

Then I saw Adriana and Stephanie walking towards us.

Georgia! Why are you talking to Monica?

She just asked me a question. I was hardly talking to her!

Oh really? I thought you hated Monica!

I never said that!

Oh yeah, like we believe you?

What? You've been hanging with Adriana for the past two months? You are a pathetic, lying, two faced bitch! What the fuck is wrong with you?

Oh great, I was in big trouble. What was I going to do?

I don't know how it happened. I just got sucked into- I am sorry.

Sorry for lying to us? Ditching us for those two? Sorry for turning into a fucking dirt bag?

I don't like what you have become, until you can stop being a fucked up Adriana clone, don't speak to me.

That goes for me too, I thought we were friends. I guess not.

Guys!- Great. Now my best friends hated me and my popularity just went down the toilet

We will give you another chance, on one condition. You turn your back on those two, forever!

How would I do that?

You ask Trent out right in front of Monica!

What? That's betrayal, something I promised I wouldn't do.

You also promised you wouldn't hang with her? Look, by hanging with us, people know your name, you're cool and boys notice you. How much of that did you have by hanging with those two?

None.

Exactly. Are you going to do it?

I- I don't know.

Do it, Monica already hates you.

I don't feel right doing it- I mean.

Do you want popularity?

Fine, I'll ask Trent out in front of Monica.

As horrible as it sounded, I wanted to be noticed and I didn't want to loose popularity, so I did it. That afternoon I asked to talk to Trent after school, meanwhile Stephanie would make sure Monica saw me ask him.

Trent, Georgia has something to ask you.

Here she comes.

Hi.

Do it! Come on. Here she comes!

Here goes nothing. I felt like I was in a basketball game and told to shoot into the other team's basket. I didn't know what to do.

What are you waiting for?

Will you go out with me?

What? How the hell could you? First you lie to me about where you've been then you betray me like this!

What's going on?

Monica? Georgia?

Georgia fucking betrayed me. She asked Trent out in front of me on purpose.

I can explain. I didn't want to.

Yes you did, you wanted to hurt me so you could show your sluttish, fucked up friends that they were more important to you! You know what, you're no better than them! You are a fucking, screwed up whore! Don't talk to me ever again! I hate you!

That goes for me too. I don't know what the hell you are thinking, but I do not wish to be friends with you, anymore. Have a nice life.

Forrest, Monica! Wait.

You got what you wanted. You didn't want to be our friends anymore, so you could become a shallow, two faced bitch. Now are you happy?

I wasn't happy. I felt terrible. I just lost two friends that did nothing to me, however being with Adriana and Stephanie made me feel important, especially since I was invited to parties and noticed by cute guys. The day I went to Adriana's party, I felt like one of those celebrities waiting to come out of their shell. Everybody knew who I was and it felt good to be known as something other than the geeky smart girl.

Glad you could come.

I know right. Wait, I was saying Adriana's catchphrase.

Thanks. Do I look alright?

Yeah. Hey I talked to Trent and he's interested.

He is?

Yea, why don't you go talk to him?

Pretend you like her.

I do like her, what are you talking about?

Hi.

Hey. Look I understand about the whole thing with Monica.

You don't think it was bitchy of me?

Nah. You probably didn't know we used to date.

I did but-. See I just wanted to be popular and now I am.

Wanna dance?

Sure.

Maybe the girls were right; sometimes you had to be a bitch in order to be cool. Look at me, I was at a party and even had a boyfriend.

You and Trent are officially a couple, like yea!

Did you kiss?

Uhh no not yet.

You have to kiss him!

When? Now?

No, later. When the two of you are alone, make your move.

Okay?

Have you actually had a boyfriend before?

Not really.

Are you going to have sex with him?

Sex? I never even kissed a boy, except for family!

Why?

I don't know. I just never had a boyfriend.

Well this is your lucky year. I told you being popular would pay off!

Yea, I guess.

Something felt weird. Adriana was really pushing me to have sex with a guy I haven't even kissed. Did she really want me to hurt Monica? I couldn't back out now, especially because my real friends hated me. And nothing is worse than going from extremely popular to extremely hated.

Going to the mall beats going to class.

Yea, why sit in class and learn nothing when you can be shopping and learning nothing!

That lady looks like a fucking slut, look at her!

Yea really. You do not go out in public like that!

Wanna play the gossip game?

What's the gossip game?

It's where we talk about somebody behind their back and the others either agree or disagree. For example, Mr. Mann is a faggot.

Agreed, then we make another statement as to why the person is what we say they are originally. Because He was seen kissing the principal in the men's room!

You try, Georgia.

Forrest Davis is a sex obsessed art freak.

Agreed, because he likes any girl he meets. I was starting to hate myself, but I couldn't help it. I liked the feeling of being noticed.

Georgia, do you have any money I can borrow. I keep forgetting my wallet at home.

Sure.

Thanks so much.

You know, people are talking about you.

Really?

They think you're really cool, I mean they all know you are dating Trent.

Trent and I aren't really a couple.

But you danced at my party and asked him out, and you're still going to have sex with him, right?

I just don't know if I like him that much-. That was a lie, but what else was new. I liked Trent, but I didn't want to have sex with him yet. I felt uncomfortable, like when you know something is wrong, but you do it anyways because it makes you look cool. Like hanging with Adriana and Stephanie seemed cool, but was it really what I wanted? On second thought, people noticed me and came up to me and said hello.

There's that new girl, she's really hot!

She's like best friends with Adri and Stephy.

She is hot.

Hey Georgia!

Hi.

That girl is hot.

She's dating Trent Kaufman now.

She is, wait really?

I think I am going to ask her out.

I was finally popular. There was no way I was going to ruin any of this. However, I didn't realize what a heavy price I had to pay for being popular. It turned out, my teachers weren't very happy with my performance and attendance.

Ms. Vanderhaven, you're wanted in the office.

This can't be good. I have never been called to the office in my life!

Georgia, what is going on? Why have you been skipping class and not doing any work?

I- I don't know. I just have senioritis, I guess.

I understand seniors think they are at college already and that senior year they can do whatever they want, but that's not the case. You have to stay focused. If you don't end up passing, you will be repeating your senior year!

I don't want that. I didn't realize how out of hands things had gotten.

And I will be calling your parents. This is serious stuff.

Oh great, he was calling my parents. They would be super disappointed in me. What has gotten into me? I had gone from the smart, good kid to the mean kid that skips classes. I wasn't proud of myself.

Georgia, we need to talk. I got a phone call from your principal that you have been skipping classes.

Why are you doing this? Don't you want to get into college?

Yea, but-. I got caught up in being popular, I guess

Being popular will not get you into college, It will not help you get a decent job.

Until you can take your schoolwork seriously, you're grounded.

Grounded?

That's right. You will be coming home and doing nothing but your schoolwork until your grades are back up. That means no mall, no going anywhere until you can show us that you are doing well in school again!

Mom, Dad-. This is not fair. I can fix this.

We already did, you're grounded.

Enough! I am not going to have my daughter failing her senior year of high school. And that includes the winter formal. You're not going!

But- I have a date.

Sorry, you should have thought of that before you started ditching school!

But-

You heard me!

I was devastated, my first real date and I couldn't even go. My parents were the worst, if they only understood what was going through my head, they wouldn't be so hard on me.

Hello?

My parents just grounded me; I can't go to the Winter Formal.

That sucks. So, you got it from Dickhead too?

Hello?

Her parents fucking grounded her.

Mine too. I mean all we are doing is ditching school, it's not like were fucking smoking weed or drinking.

Parents really suck, you know.

Tell me about it, I mean I can't do anything because I'm failing everything. And Trent? He asked me to go. What am I going to say to him?

Just tell him that your parents are being assholes and grounded you.

The next few months sucked. I had to come home every day and study. Worst of all, my parents didn't trust me, so I had to do my homework in front of them. Adriana and Stephanie got busted too, so they couldn't drive anywhere. The only time we were allowed to hang out was at lunch. It really sucked. However, I was able to pull my grades back up, however my parents wouldn't let me attend the winter formal. School started up again, and Adriana was pushing me even more to have sex.

Ms. Warren is an ugly bitch.

Agreed, because she doesn't know how to dress and because she is just- what the fuck?

Good, you are so catching on!

Yeah. I'm a true bitch. I was a bitch, and even if I wanted to change, I don't think I would be able to.

Gabby Levant is a slut.

Agreed, she has probably slept with the whole male population of the school.

Hey, are you going to do it?

Do what?

Have sex with Trent, it's been 3 months and you haven't asked him yet.

I don't know. I'm not ready.

Come on, I had sex, Adri had sex, now you can have sex!

How do I ask him? I mean I don't know if I can come right out and say hey, wanna have sex!

Watch and learn.

I was beginning to hate Adriana, but it was too late. My other friends hated me, and I didn't want to be a loner again.

Hi Trent. Georgia has something to ask you.

What was I going to say? I didn't feel proper. Do you want to have sex? Did I just say that?

Sex? Sure, we can meet in the boys locker room, there's nothing going on today that people would go in there for.

Okay. Sounds good.

Yeah. See ya.

Bye.

Did she ask you?

Yeah. It's only going to be one time only.

Okay.

See you then.

Did you ask him? What did he say?

We're meeting by the locker rooms after school.

Coolness! Georgia's got a boyfriend, Georgia's got a boyfriend!

Can we watch?

I don't know.

Come on, it will be so much fun to watch our new friend have sex for the first time, you know, so we can share the experience!

Okay, fine.

Hey.

Let's do this thing.

Are you sure, I mean we don't have to do it.

It's okay, really.

Ok then.

That afternoon I lost my virginity, at 16. I didn't know what to think. Half of me felt like I was special, that I had sex with someone, but then I felt ashamed because I was only 16, and was virginity something I really wanted to loose? It was too late though.

How did it go?

It was-.

Welcome to the club, you are an official member of our group.

You mean I had to have sex to be friends with you?

No, not at all, I meant that now we can officially be a group since you had sex. How did it feel?

It felt good.

To celebrate your first blowjob, we are going to that bar again.

I have no money.

Oh, really? Then we should do it some other time because we don't have any money

either. Sorry.

Later.

I was in shock. Were they really using me? Did I just loose my virginity to somebody that could be a perverted asshole? The worst part is I had no one to turn to. My former friends wouldn't have anything to do with me, and if I told my parents, they would ask me why I would have sex and tell me I had made bad choices.

Hi.

Hey, I don't believe you had sex with her!

I know. Tell me about it, I don't even like her.

See, the thing is, she's a total geek, but thanks to me, she thinks she's popular. I only used her in the beginning for notes in one of my classes. Then, I started using her for money. She's a total idiot. Wait until everyone finds out that she fucked you!

It felt good though. I will admit that.

Oh shut up, she's a social reject. She's a total waste of social energy.

My face was hot; I could tell I was crying. I had been tricked and used, just as I

suspected. My popularity had been a lie. I wasn't popular; I was being used and tricked into having sex! I wanted to slap Adriana in her lying, ugly face. I was about to walk away, but then I heard her talking about Stephanie.

And that Stephanie, she is a total slut. I only hang with her because no one else will. I mean, when we were in 9th grade she came to our school and was a total gothic slut. I swear she is a lesbian and doesn't want anyone to know.

She was dissing Stephanie behind her back as well. I had to find a way to let Stephanie know what Adriana really thought of her. I had to do something. I had to reveal that Adriana was a life ruining, backstabbing bitch, and that I was innocent. Or was I? No, I had turned into an Adriana clone. I heard the girls trashing me so I came up with a plan. I was going to hang out with each girl alone to see what their true feelings were, that is if I could get them alone at different times.

Georgia Vanderhaven is a whore.

Agreed, because she had sex with Trent!

Good one.

Georgia Vanderhaven is a social outcast.

Agreed, because she doesn't have any friends and she is a slut!

Here she comes.

Hey.

Hey bitch. We were just- Uhh talking about you.

Oh, really.

I was waiting for the opportunity to talk to Adriana alone, so I could find out if she really hated Stephanie. Then I would talk to Stephanie and see what she really thought of Adriana. Then, the secrets would be out.

Hey, Adriana I have free coupons to get our nails done, but I only have two. Do you want to go with me today?

Sure. That would be so awesome!

Okay, I definitely was being a bitch, and Stephanie had no clue what Adriana really thought of her, so she was probably wondering why I had asked Adriana and not her. That night, Adriana and I got our nails done. Okay I made up this lie that I had lost the coupons, because it was all part of my plan. I would take mental note of anything Adriana had to say about Stephanie. Then, when Adriana wasn't around, I would tell Stephanie the things Adriana said.

I like so have the best nails. So, how does it feel to be one of us?

Good. So, I am having a small get together this weekend. Wanna come?

Sure. That would be great.

Yea, I'm inviting all the girls you know, and then some guys.

You're not inviting Stephanie, are you?

Why? Here was my chance.

Because, she is such a slut, she probably would ask every guy there to have sex with her. I mean nobody likes her. She doesn't know this, but I basically used her to get to Jake, who dumped me anyways. That's beside the point. She's a gothic, depressed, sex hungry bitch.

I won't invite her. Okay, so I wasn't having a party, but I had to find ways to catch Adriana trash talking Stephanie. But, do you really hate her that much?

Stephanie is nothing more than sex bait. She doesn't even know when people use her, so it makes it easier for people to do so. Hey wanna play the gossip game?

I guess.

Here's one. Stephanie Goya is the most hated girl in school.

Agreed, because she likes to play around.

You caught on good.

So, you still like Trent?

Why was she asking me this? Hadn't she caused enough problems for me already? I didn't like Trent and today was the last day I would be hanging with Adriana, but I had to pretend I did. Yea, I guess I do.

Are you going to ask him to the prom?

I don't know he doesn't seem interested.

You really should. I hear he thinks you're sexy.

Okay. What is there to loose anyways?

Coolness.

All I had to do now was talk to Stephanie alone, so I could tell her what Adriana said. The next day at school, I waited until Stephanie was alone so I could talk to her.

Hi Stephanie.

Hey?

What would you do if you found out the girl that said she was your best friend wasn't really your friend and they just talked shit about you, but didn't even like you?

About the gossip game, I am sorry; I just go along with whatever she says.

No, I heard her talk about you behind your back. She was talking about me, and then she started talking about you too.

What the fuck did she say?

That you are a gothic slut and no one would hang out with you if it weren't for her. She said you were a depressed sex hungry bitch that probably would have sex with every guy in the school if you could.

That goddamn two timing skank! She said that?

Yes, I heard her. She was talking to Trent in the locker room.

Why do you listen to her anyways? I mean she's a vulgar, disgusting, slut faced ass wipe.

Because- When I came to this school in 9th grade, I was a loner and had no friends. Then I met Adriana. I saw she was popular, so I figured if I hung with her I would be popular too, but really I am just an Adriana clone. Nobody really likes me. They like Adriana. They notice her, and I am her sidekick. And last year- No I can't tell you that.

Can't tell me what? You can tell me anything.

Okay. Please don't share this information with anyone. I don't trust very many people with my personal business.

I promise. I admit, I haven't been the best at keeping promises, but I wasn't about to tell anybody what Stephanie was about to tell me.

Last year, Adriana hooked me up with Dylan Fisher, and pressured me into having sex with him, so I did. Then, we broke up and I started dating Joshua Walker and we had sex at one of her parties. Adriana happened to walk in the room and saw us. Then, she turned on me and started saying what a slut I was and I felt terrible, so I asked her why she was so angry with me. She told me that Jake liked me and wanted to have sex with me instead of her. She also said if I did everything she said that she would never tell anybody what she saw last year.

But, why did you stay friends with her?

Because I thought by hanging with her I was cool. But by the time I learned the truth it was too late, I was scared that if I stopped hanging with her, she would- I don't know. Now the truth is everyone thinks I'm a slut and I have no friends.

She is so not going to get away with this. Look what she's doing to us, she's manipulating us into having sex and being whores, for her benefit, so she can get more attention for spreading crap about people!

I am not the person everyone thinks I am. They think I am a slutty version of Adriana, but I am not. I want friends. I get lonely. That's why I started hanging with her in the first place. I should have seen the warning signs. All she has to do is tell everyone what a slut I am and the whole school will hate me.

Not unless we do something, we have to fight the bitch. Had I been around Stephanie and Adriana too long? Stephanie and I spent the next hour trying to find ways to get back at Adriana for all the shit she's done to us. We came up with nothing, so We decided to give Adriana a taste of her own medicine.

Meet me at the lockers. 

Okay.

Time for Adriana to get a taste of her own medicine.

Here she comes.

Adriana Blaze is the biggest fucking bitch I ever met.

Agreed, because all she does is talk shit about everybody.

It's not like we don't know what she says, because she's always talking about everyone.

She's such a two timing whore.

Agreed, because she likes to play random guys.

And she uses people too.

Are you talking about me?

Yes, we are playing the game you invented! Remember, the gossip game?

I didn't invent it so you could fucking use it against me! And you both said stuff about each other! Stephanie, you agreed that Georgia didn't have any friends and she was a slut. And Georgia you agreed that Stephanie likes to play around! See, three can play at that game! You think you can gang up on me? Well, you both are sluts!

You called me a slut? I thought I could trust you!

You said I had no friends!

You have no friends because you are a unpopular hated geek turned nasty two faced dick!

Excuse me, you-!

You are nothing without me! You two are just miserable, good for nothing scum bags!

Oh, look at you! You are not so peachy sweet yourself! Adriana, you are a good for nothing, skanky, prick!

That's right! You are a bitch! I don't know why we ever fell for your shit!

Because I am all you had! Now you both can go on with your slutty, depressing lifestyles!

Something went off in me and I didn't even realize what I had done until I had done it, but I slapped Adriana, hard in the face. People heard her yelling at me and they started talking.

You are going to be so sorry, Georgia! You are going to pay!

Adriana shoved me into a locker, then Stephanie kicked her as hard as she could. It was total chaos, the next thing we knew, we were fighting each other and not giving up.

What is going on here? Vanderhaven, Blaze, Goya, to the office, now!

Oh shit.

What is going on here?

She started it!

No I didn't! She did!

All three of you are behaving like little girls!

These girls started saying mean things about me! I have been nothing but a good, true friend and they have been taking advantage of me.

Adriana has been using us, and we got a little crazy. We had this thing called the gossip game where we would diss people for the fun of it.

You mean you have been calling people names because you think its fun? Name calling is hurtful and it can ruin reputations. I am ashamed of you three.

I just wanted to be with the in crowd, and I thought if I was friends with Adriana and Stephanie, that meant I was popular too. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings, and Stephanie I didn't mean that comment about you playing around. I was just going along with Adriana.

I think you guys better think about the things you say, because gossip hurts. You are young ladies and what I saw today was childish behavior. You do not go around calling people hurtful names because it's fun. Adriana, do you have a comment?

You are going to let these girls get away with this? They talk shit about me and you aren't doing anything about it?

Adriana, you are just as much to blame as the other girls. I think all of you need to apologize.

I am not apologizing, they invented the gossip game themselves, and were talking trash about me! Stephanie, didn't you accuse Mr. Mann of kissing the principal in the men's room?

I did, and I'm sorry.

Georgia, did you or did you not call Ms. Warren an ugly bitch? You said she can't dress, and you dissed Forrest and Monica too!

Georgia, I am disappointed in you. Is this true?

Yes, it is.

You know, backstabbing is one of the most hurtful things anyone can do. I want the three of you to write an essay on why backstabbing is wrong, and have it to me by tomorrow, and we'll let this slide.

You think you can get away with this? You are so wrong! Wait until everyone finds out the truth about you!

Hi.

Hey. You don't hate me do you?

No.

Stephanie had sex with two different men?

No, it was four different men, trust me.

What's up with that new girl Georgia? She totally turned into a whore.

I always knew she was shady, but now I really know to stay clear from her.

Who doesn't?

Oh, if it isn't the two sluts of the school!

Everybody was talking about us. We were known as sluts and whores, because Adriana had let everybody know that we had sex with multiple guys. Our plan had backfired and instead of being popular, we were being called sluts and whores.

There are the two biggest dicks in the school!

You better not talk to her; she might ask you for a one night stand.

Did either of them pay you to do it?

No.

I should have never let her talk me into having sex with Trent. Look at us, no one likes us, why because Adriana used us and talked us into this!

I'm sorry Georgia. I should have told you what she was really like, but I was only thinking about myself. No wonder everyone hates us. I guess this is what fake popularity gets you.

You can say that again. I've been a bitch too. You know, I told Adriana I was having a party just to see if she would say something bad about you. See, I overheard her talking to Trent about us, and I wanted to catch her in the act. I guess this is what happens.

The next few weeks were the worst weeks I ever experienced. Every day we were tormented because we had sex and there was nothing we could do to save our reputation.

Slut! 

Cocksucker!

What's this you used me for sex?

What? I didn't use you for anything!

Adriana told me you used me to have sex with you, didn't you? Why would you do that? She told me you wanted to have sex with someone, so you used me!

No- she pressured me into having sex with you, and I guess I did because I wanted to be cool like she was! But it turns out, she's not cool, she's a reputation ruining bitch! Look, I am sorry I ever had sex with you, in fact I'm sorry I ever liked you, prick!

What did you call me?

A prick! You know what she's like. You heard her talking about me, but you sit here sticking up for Adriana. What the hell is wrong with you?

Yeah, but now I know you used me as a sex toy!

I didn't use you! I like you! I wanted to go out with you, but I couldn't, you wanna know why? My best friend wasn't over you yet! I had feelings for you, so why are you believing some screwy, suck ass bitch over me?

You had sex with Trent? How could you?

Monica, I- I only did it because Adriana pressured me.

Its shitty enough you asked him out, but to have sex with him? I thought we were friends, I was wrong! You are just like Adriana! No, you're worse than her! I don't like what you've become. You are a manipulative, skanky bitch. Is this what you wanted? To become a tramp like Adriana? That's what you got.

That second this year flashed before my eyes. I had to get out of here. What had happened? Was I really a bitch? Is this what I wanted? I wanted popularity, but that backfired. Why did I want to be friends with Adriana in the first place? Especially after my friends told me what a skank she was? I felt lousy. No, I felt like a jerk. A big fat jerk.

This looks like a safe place to sit.

What does she have that we don't? She's just a skank.

There is no fucking way we'll get our rep back now, we're finished. To think we were popular.

Do you think I am a bitch? Am I really that bad?

No worse than I am. There's no changing it now.

Some senior year.

I decided that in order for things to get better I had to make them better, which takes a lot of work. Same for Stephanie. She had been such a bitch for the last few years, that she decided to take a good look at herself. That's what I had to do. I looked at all the events of this year and why I did them. I betrayed Monica because I wanted to look good to Adriana. I had sex with Trent because of Adriana and I had tried to seek revenge of Adriana and it backfired. I wasn't popular. I didn't even have friends. I had to do something. I decided to make a speech in class the next day. Trust me, it took a lot of preparing and guts for me to do so.

Hi. Mr. Edwards, I need to say a few words to the class about how I've been acting.

That's fine with me, but do so after class.

Today we are going to be discussing associative properties.

I had to do this. I had to get my rep back, and perhaps save Stephanie from the same rep.

Hi.

Oh, there's the slut! What's she going to do, become a bisexual slut now and ask the whole class to have sex with her?

That will be enough, Miss Blaze.

As you know, I am Georgia Vanderhaven, the girl that sat in the back of the room all of last year. Well this year, I made some bad choices. I started hanging with some people, and one of those people, well. She may be pretty and popular, but she's not very nice. Anyways, she came up to me one day and asked me to help her with some homework, I said yes. I just thought I would be nice, and then she asked me to hang out with her, so I did. Anyways, I was very rude to some friends and I am sorry. I thought by hanging out with Adriana, I would become popular. Forrest, Monica I am sorry I lied to you all those times after school. Monica, I am sorry I asked Trent out. My wanting to be popular backfired, because of some more bad choices, and now I am known as the class slut. I am sorry. Trent, I didn't use you. I was pressured by Adriana into having sex with you and now I realize I should have seen the warning signs. A real friend doesn't pressure you into doing things you don't want to. A real friend doesn't ask you to betray your friends for their personal gain.

What the hell are you doing?

I know what she's doing and she's right. Adriana, for 3 years I did everything for you, I listened to you talk crap about people that I had no problem with, I acted like a total bitch because I was just like Georgia. We both wanted to be cool, so we hung with the meanest, skankiest girl in the school to do so. I am sorry. I know all of you think of me as a slut, and yes I did do some pretty stupid things, but I am not that way now. Adriana pressured me into having sex as well. I was foolish. Also, I have been very selfish, not caring about anyone else but myself. And this whole rumor about me being a slut, I guess I deserve it.

Yea, she does.

No she doesn't. She's my friend, and you know what? Forrest and Monica are also my friends too, that is if they are ready to be.

I gave her everything! How dare you turn your back on me! Stephanie, you are not going to get away with this! I MADE YOU!

Yea, you made me become a hated, self centered bitch! What the hell is with you? Do you enjoy destroying people's reps? Do you enjoy making people feel like shit for your own personal gain?

It's not your business what I do!

I was about to do something I should have done a long time ago. Adriana, I don't need to be friends with you to be happy with myself. Adriana, Monica is not a social waste of energy, and Forrest is not on crack! They are my friends, you are just a backstabbing, two faced bitch! Adriana, why did you tell everyone Forrest got you pregnant last year? I know it's not true! I see who you are and I don't like it!

He did get me pregnant! I swear!

You were also dating Jake.

I was not! Believe what you want to.

I don't believe she did that.

Is Adriana really like that?

She is, she's a two timing bitch. She's one of the nastiest people you could ever come across.

She's a whore.

Adriana Blaze finally got a taste of her own medicine. Not only did people know that she was a backstabber, but they were talking about her too, and it wasn't good, well for her anyways. Forrest and Monica were talking to me again, as well.

Hi. That was really cool of you to stand up to Adriana. I mean, no one else has had the guts to do that, but you just-.

I had to. Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I got pressured into hanging with her, and I felt good, at first.

You don't have to explain. Thanks for sticking up for me, by the way.

Hey Georgia, listen, I was wrong to tell you not to ask Trent out, I mean I have to move on.

You're actually speaking to me?

Yea, after you stood up to fuck face over there I forgave you. Hey, if you really want Trent, you can have him.

He hates me anyways. He thinks I used him to have sex, when he knows I would never do that.

Oh well, this will clear up eventually.

Hi.

What?

Hey, I am sorry for being such a jerk, I was being selfish. I mean, Adriana is a bitch, no question about it.

Then why did you let her spread those rumors?

If I told you, you would probably hate me. Its not something I'm proud of.

No, I wouldn't.

Sophomore year I dated this girl and we got really drunk. I mean dysfunctional drunk to the point we didn't even know what we were doing. Anyways a few months later she was pregnant and it turned out, I was the father. Her name was Amber and she was a cheerleader. She was also friends with Adriana. I was afraid if I didn't go along with her, she would tell everybody. Not even Monica knows. That's why I broke up with her. I couldn't go out with her and keep that secret.

I had no idea.

You're amazing. 

Thanks.

Hey, do you want to be my prom date?

What? Did Trent just ask me to be my prom date? Yes, sure.

Great!

Hi, Monica guess what?

Yeah?

Trent just asked me to be his prom date, if that's okay with you.

Go ahead.

Look, I was an asshole. I don't know what I ever saw in her.

Hey, it's cool.

Glad to have you back.

Thanks.

Hey guys.

Hey. Wanna sit with us?

Sure. Hey, guess who asked me to the prom? Josh Walker!

I'm going with Trent.

Hey Monica, want to be my date to the prom?

Sure, I thought you'd never ask.

This will be awesome; we can get our hair and nails done, and look all girly with our dates!

The next few weeks, everything seemed to return back to normal. And I learned that you didn't have to be popular to be happy. I was too worried about being a geek or nerd that I let it affect who I was friends with and almost lost two of my best friends. I also failed 12th grade. I realized in order to be happy I had to be myself and not someone that lied and was manipulative. I learned the hard way, but my friends came through. Stephanie remained friends with us and for the first time, I actually liked hanging around her. She was a kind, funny, talented person that like me was desperate to be popular. Forrest and Monica ended up being a couple and Stephanie and Josh got back together. As for me and Trent, we became a real couple, and not just two teens being used by the same person. As for Adriana, she couldn't take the pressure of being unpopular, so she dropped out of school. Some people say she ended up having sex with some random guy and got pregnant, but I don't care. All I care about is that I have my true friends and that's all I needed.

You look great.

Thanks.

So, what are waiting for, let's dance.

Agreed.


End file.
